One Of Us
by SilentVex
Summary: With the Fantasia Parade fast approaching, Levy can't help but notice that the guild is missing someone.


**Author's notes: Okay so maybe my last story wasn't as bad as I had thought it was but having seen further into the story I'm going to have to change my opinion. While before I couldn't see any obvious pairing for Erza, now I can see the Jerza pairing and... yeah that's definetly much better than Naza.  
**

**Hopefully this one will do just as well, or even better because I actually like this one: Gajeel and Levy are just so cute together!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**One Of Us**

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild hall was buzzing with activity.

Following Laxus and the Raijinshū's 'game' which had set the whole guild at each other's throats two days ago the main event of the Harvest Festival, the Fantasia Parade, had to be postponed. This was mostly due to the fact that all the performers had to recuperate having beaten the snot out of each other and then the coup de grâce of being fried by the body link spell cast on the Thunder Palace.

Let it never be said that Fairy Tail were that easy to bring down though as just two days later everyone was hard at work preparing for the Parade which would be held that night. At least that's what they were doing until Natsu and Gray inevitably ended up having yet another fight the moment that Erza took her watchful gaze off of them. Even injured as he was, Natsu could never pass up an opportunity to pick a fight,

One positive result of their incessant bickering was that everyone else was able to finally take a much deserved break.

''Geez! Don't those guys ever give it a rest?'' Lucy Heartfillia asked, exasperated.

No response.

''I mean really, do they have to be doing it now of all times?''

Still no response.

Sat next to her was one unusually quiet Levy McGarden. Wearing pink and white dress that matched Lucy's, she was perched on her stool with a drink in her hands and the straw between her lips. Rather than using it for it's purpose, she was lightly chewing on it, deep in thought.

''Levy-chan? Hey, Earth to Le~vy,'' Lucy said in a sing-song voice. Still not getting any notice from the bluenette, she resorted to poking at her friend's cheek with one of the flags they had been rehearsing with. A few absent-minded blinks later Levy returned to the world of living.

''Huh? Sorry Lu-chan, did you say something?''

''Glad to have you back with us. You feeling okay?''

Levy gave her a reassuring smile and replied, ''Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking.''

''Penny for your thoughts then?''

''Only a penny? My thoughts are worth a lot more than that I'll have you know!'' The pair laugh. ''Say, I don't suppose you've seen Gajeel around today have you?''

''Gajeel?'' Lucy was surprised that she was asking about him. ''Not since yesterday I don't think. Why?''

''Oh, no reason really.'' Levy replied, her face returning to it's former thoughtful expression. She put down her drink and began playing with her flags. ''Listen, I'm going to go for a walk. That okay with you?''

The blonde was taken aback by her friend's abruptness. ''Yeah I guess. Hey, are you sure you're feeling okay?'' she asked, clearly concerned.

''I'm sure. Don't worry, I won't be too long.''

''Okay...'' she would have added something else but the ever-increasing noise of Natsu and Gray had provided too great a distraction.

Outside, Levy began to mindlessly wander the streets of Magnolia, enjoying the sights and the festive spirit of the passers-by.

'I can hardly believe how close all this came to being destroyed not so long ago. What's even more amazing is how we managed to keep it hidden from everyone.' From the perspective of the general populace all that had happened was Fairy Tail wizards fighting each other all over town. They never found out what was actually happening. As bad as the situation was it warmed her heart to see how everyone joined together to protect their home; the bonds of the guild was one of the reasons she loved Fairy Tail so much.

'Laxus... I don't think he ever wanted to do anything wrong... but it was a good thing we had Natsu and Gajeel to... stop... him...' She sighed. ''Great, now I'm thinking about him again...''

She had no idea what to think about Gajeel. On the one hand, he was the one who attacked her back when Phantom Lord had been around but ever since he joined Fairy Tail he had done nothing except help her. He was trying so hard to earn the trust of those around him. Even if at first she was afraid of his very presence, his actions had... done something.

Sure she was still a bit scared of him, knowing what he could do and all yet she couldn't help but trust him; when they were watching the climax of Natsu and Laxus' fight, when he was stood beside her, she go so far as to describe it as feeling safe.

'How strange is that, huh?' she thought to herself, waving her flags back and forth.

She stopped as she realized where she was. Her aimless feet had led her to Magnolia's South Gate Park: the place where she, Jet and Droy had been... ugh, it hurt just thinking about it.

Was it fate or just a coincidence that she spotted a heavily bandaged, black haired Dragon Slayer sat on one of the park benches? He was alone, munching on what looked like scrap metal. Her legs were still in auto pilot it seemed, which is why she found herself greeting him.

''Do you mind if I sit here?'' she asked, gesturing to the empty space beside him.

''Go ahead. It's a free country isn't it?''

They sat in silence for the next couple of minutes. ''Did you want something or did you just come to watch me eat?'' He sounded irritated as he took another bite out of the rusting metal.

''Oh... I... uh...'' she couldn't think of where to start. ''Well I, umm, I wanted to say thank you – for what you did to help us against Laxus I mean.''

''Hm? I didn't do much really,'' he replied, his mouth full.

''Yeah you did. Without you, Natsu wouldn't have been able to win that fight.''

''I thought I explained yesterday: no one won that fight. Besides,'' he continued, swallowing, ''if it weren't for you busting us out of that trap there ain't no way we'd have got there in time. If there's anyone who should be thanked it's you.''

Wait – what? Did Gajeel just compliment her? That was certainly an unexpected turn. She was flattered, even made happy, by the comment.

''How about we just say we both did okay? Sound good?'' A smile had blossomed across her face.

''Fine by me.''

They returned to the state of silence. 'If anyone were to look at us, what would they see?' Levy mused. 'They'd see two people from the same guild hanging out at the park I guess. Heh, that makes it sound like we're kids. But seriously I-' She's snapped out of her silent deliberations by an uneasy chill running down her body.

Gajeel was looking intently at her, as though curious about something.

''Wh-what is it?'' she asked.

''You've been sitting there staring off into space for the last few minutes. It was getting kinda creepy.''

''Charming...'' she said sarcastically. ''Hey Gajeel? Why didn't you turn up at the guild today?''

''What kind of a question's that? I didn't show because you all are working on that show thing for tonight.''

''You're saying you're not going to take part?''

''You really think someone like me would enjoy something like that?'' he scoffed.

''Sure you would, it's great!'' Ever since she was young the Fantasia Parade was always something that she had loved, all the excitement, the atmosphere, everything about it was like a dream for her.

''Whatever. Listen, you and everyone else can sort out your show and then tomorrow I'll be back around the place.''

The way he had phrased the sentence didn't sound right to her. ''Perhaps... could it be that you don't want to take part because you're feeling like... like you're not welcome?''

''Nah, I just don't like being in the spotlight so don't waste your time trying to play shrink with me looking for anything else.''

Levy rose to her feet, tapping the sticks of her flags together. ''Okay, if you say so, but you have to at least watch the parade.'' Gajeel began to protest but Levy wasn't having it. Stamping a foot she thrust one of her flags into his face and she stood in what would be an overly dramatic pose to some people. ''Even if you don't want to join in it's still the job of every Fairy Tail wizard to at least attend the parade, it's tradition! Even someone like you who's just joined us isn't exempt from that!''

''But...'' she sighed, ''I guess something like that wouldn't matter to you. So how about you do it for me? Whaddya say? Pretty please?'' she finished by putting on her cutest smile.

Gajeel looked blankly at her before saying, ''You're acting like some cheerleader, it's weird.'' Levy's smile turned into a childish pout, much to his amusement, '' but I get what you're saying. We'll see.'' This sparked an explosion of joy from the girl. ''Hey I didn't say I would be coming for sure!''

''Yeah but you didn't say you're definitely not coming either did you? That's an improvement from earlier.'' Overall the talk had gone better than she had expected. ''Right, it's about time I headed back to the guild. One more thing though: so long as you've got that mark on your arm, you don't have to sit out here by yourself. You're one of us, Gajeel.''

He flicked a piece of leftover metal at her. ''Go on, get going shortie. You have work to do.''

With a cheerful nod she set off at a brisk pace for the guild hall.

That night, amidst the bright colours and excitement of the Fantasia Parade, Gajeel Redfox watched on from the sidelines. It really was a sight to behold, everyone was doing something. There was no rhyme or reason to the orderly chaos but that was a part of the appeal of it. When Levy went past he couldn't help but smile, he could see just what she was trying to tell him.

''I hear you Levy, no doubt about it.''


End file.
